Skins UK: Season 4
by angelofmusic36
Summary: Well the reckless group from Bristol is back! Ana thinks her life is coming and will stay together. Boy is she wrong. If you thought last season had tears, twists and turns, wait until you read this season! *Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Ana and her family, everything else belongs to the creators of Skins.*
1. Episode 2: Emily

**The new season is finally here!**

_**Disclaimer: The characters and storyline do not belong to me.**_

* * *

><p>It's my first day back and I'm so nervous to see Freddie. I haven't talked to him all summer, it was just London, Effy and I. London wanted the two of us to talk to each other and express our grievances. Apparently Effy did it because she thought she loved Freddie. It was probably just human nature because of all the other guys she took from me. I just hope she learned her lesson so she doesn't do it again or else we will have a problem.<p>

* * *

><p>I walk into common room and see Freddie eating a bowl of fries. I pull up a chair next to him and take a French fry. When he looks up and sees it's me, his face is full of surprise. I smile and look down.<p>

"How was your bath?" he asks.

"What bath?"

"The one that made you hang up the phone with me 3 months ago."

"I went to Spain."

"Spain?"

"Si. Mi hermana llamé a mi papá y le dije todo lo que pasó. Así pagó por London, Effy y yo par ir a España el verano, así que podemos hablar." Of course Freddie didn't understand anything I just said. His confused face is so cute." London called dad and dad paid for the three of us to go to Spain. To talk."

"Ah." He said. "How did he pay for that? It must have been expensive."

"My dad is a plastic surgeon in California. He makes good money." I joke. "But no. Um, it was planned for dad, London, mum and I to go, but then mum got sick and dad just kept the money aside just in case." I took another fry. "Anyways. How was your summer?"

"Not bad. I got chlamydia."

"Ew. How exotic."

"That's what I said. But then I realized Cook had it too, so I didn't feel as special."

"I bet it liked you more." he chuckles. "So you're… all clean now?"

"Oh uh yeah. Clean as a bell. But I'm not sure about him."

"Just so you know, I spent all summer thinking about you." I got up, leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "And your lips." I took another fry and left. About five minutes later, I felt an arm pull me around and pin me to my locker, causing my bag to fall. It was Freddie of course. He slipped one hand behind my back and he put the other hand on my cheek, pulling my hair back. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I moaned softly as the kiss went deeper and deeper.

"I missed your lips too." he whispers in my ear. My knees buckle and he catches me. "I got you." He takes my hand and we skip school for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>There's a party at someone's place tonight. I have no idea who's house it is, but it's a party and that's what we do best. When Freddie and I get there, the music is bumpin, drinks are being passed and there's people everywhere. I grab Freddie and start grinding on him. He's actually pretty good at handling me. I look over and Pandora is going ape shit with some guy. On the other side, Effy is making out some random. While I'm making out with Freddie. Out of nowhere, Cook starts throwing punches at some guy. He's so mad and out of it, he doesn't even realize that he hit JJ in the face. When someone finally knocks him out, I rush over to JJ to check is face. It's bruising pretty bad so I get some ice to put on his face and Freddie and I take him home.<p>

"What got into him?" I ask Freddie on our way home.

"It was probably Cook just being Cook."

"I don't think so. I think it was more than that. I think it was Effy."


	2. Episode 3: Cook

**Finally got the new chapter up! I hope it's good.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Ana.**_

* * *

><p>Freddie, Nate and JJ are playing foosball in the common room while I watch Freddie lose miserably. I would help, but I don't feel like it. They get the ball in the goal and do a cute little handshake.<p>

"Look, you can't spin it." Freddie says. "You're not allowed to spin it."

"Too late now." I joke. Nate and JJ completely ignore Freddie and continue to do their handshake.

"Anyway. It was to against one you wankers." He looks over at me. "You know you could help you're boyfriend out."

"I would, but you're such a sexy loser." I look over at Pandora who's sitting by herself on the couch. "I think you guys should say something."

"And how do you expect we do that babe? Her boyfriend just cheated on her with the hottest of the hot mate. Besides you of course." Freddie says pulling me in, kissing me on my forehead.

"Uh huh. Whatever."

"Yes. Andrea is hot." JJ starts. "I think about her sometimes. When I'm in bed, nice and cozy, just before I go to sleep." I give him a weird look. "Sorry. I'm back." They both go over and talk to Pandora while I stay with Nate.

"Let's go a quick one before they get back." I take the ball out of the goal and put it in the middle of the field. We turn the dials and he tries to get it in the goal, but I beat him to it. I leave the common room and go to Effy at her locker. "Hey, put this in there." I say putting my binder in her locker. She closes it up and we turn back around to go to common room. I sit next to Freddie and she sits next to me.

"Well howdy-fucking-doody." I hear a familiar voice say behind me. I turn around and it's Cook. Oh boy.

"Hi Cook." Effy says.

"I just stopped by to see how deep everyone's rolling. See who's up for a pint and a poke. JJ? Panda?" They both shake their heads no. "Naomi? Why don't you bring your lady and we'll make it a threesome." They don't respond. "What's wrong with you two? Black guy?" He means Nate. Effy, Freddie and I stand up.

"We'll go." Freddie says.

"No you're alright." Cook says. Of course. "What happened to you?" He asks JJ.

"You don't remember?"

"No. Who fucked you?"

"Ah the famous Mr. Cook." Professor Blood says. He's the guy that replaced Harriett since she made the school "rubbish." "Dave Blood. We have me before in fact, but you can take my card." He hands Cook the card but he doesn't take it, so he puts it in Cook's pocket. "We need to talk. I can see that this college has failed you, Mr. Cook and for that I am deeply sorry. And since you have been implicated by the law, I have no other choice but you expel you and now you have to scoot off."

"Or what?"

"Or Jonathan here will escort you." Blood says motioning to the guy behind him.

"Dude, Jonathan can kiss my ass. Unless he's tired from licking yours." It took EVERYTHING in me to keep from laughing out loud when Cook said that.

"Yes, that is highly amusing, but you are going to have to abrogate and egress from the premises." Wow those are some fancy words he's using there.

"Don't touch me!" Jonathan comes over and twists Cook's arm. "Don't touch me you fucking pussy!" Blood sprays pepper spray in Cook's eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Effy yells.

"Reasonable force for self-defense." Blood answers.

"Self defense my ass!" I say.

"Luckily it's all done and we can go back to normal. Good morning." Blood says as he leaves.

"Cook you alright?" Freddie asked.

"Fuck off!" Cook says as Jonathan escorts him out.

"That was completely unnecessary." I say to Freddie.

"Yeah. It was." Freddie says staring off in the distance.

* * *

><p>Freddie is waiting for me when school is over. "Come on. We have someplace to go."<p>

"And where is that?"

"You'll see when we get there." We take the bus and walk a couple blocks to a really big house, like a freaking mansion.

"Who's house is this?"

"Cook's." Freddie knocks on the door and a beautiful woman with red hair and a black dress, who is drunk answers the door.

"Freddie! How nice to see you! Come on in." She invites us inside and we go into the living room. "And who's this lovely lady?"

"I'm Ana. Nice to meet you." She goes into the kitchen. "She seems nice." The two of us sit on the couch and wait for Cook to come home. We hear the door open and close and someone is breathing heavily. Cook almost walks past us when he sees us sitting there and he comes back.

"Cook, thank Christ you're here. You're mum's on one again and we've just come round-"

"Yeah I want to talk to you man."

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the man who cost me 90,000 quid. Welcome home you sweet little turd." Well hello to you too.

"Mum!"

"Yeah that's right. I'm still your mum… and yeah…"

"Where's Paddy?"

"He went out with that friend, what's his face. Look who's here. Freddie, Freddie, Freddie. Long time no see Freddie. And he brought his pretty friend Ana with him."

"What do you want man?" Cook asks Freddie.

"We came to see if you were alright."

"Yeah. Everything is great. Tips topsy."

"That's great because now we can have proper party now!" His mum exclaims. The three of us sit on the couch and watch her play Ace of Spades on Guitar Hero. I'm sitting in-between the guys and Cook's mum gets closer and closer to Freddie and is almost pulling her dress of in front of him. Freddie is trying not to look, Cook is completely embarrassed and I'm just sitting there with my mouth open.

"What the fuck is the matter with you all?! Come on! We're all… fucking… adults!" AND she falls onto the couch and rolls on the floor. I nudge Freddie to turn the TV off.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." He says.

"I still need to fucking talk to you." Cook says.

"Well before you guys go, get her on the couch please?" The guys put Cook's mum on the couch and go upstairs while I stay downstairs with her. I go into the kitchen and get her a cup of water. When I come back, she's awake. "Here, drink this." She takes the cup and drinks the water.

"So you're Freddie's girl?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"I like you very much. He chose a good one."

"Thank you." She gets up and leaves the room. I go upstairs to find the guys when I hear something very interestingly disgusting and awkward.

"So you fucked my mum?!" Cook said. Excuse me?

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then tell me Fred what the fuck was it like?" Really? "Never mind. Don't answer that shit." Thank you.

"It was just a blowjob." JUST a blowjob.

"Well thank fucking goodness!"

"I'll make it up to you."

"And how the fuck are you gonna do that? You fucked the one girl I've ever loved man." Oh he went there. "Is there anyone else I care about that you would like to slip one too?" So he does care about his mum…

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Sorted. Everything's fine."

"You smashed JJ Cook." Freddie says after a pause.

"I—I didn't."

"Yeah you did." I squeak in the doorway.

"He loves you Cook." Freddie walks over to me but turns back around. "And I love you too. Whatever you're doing, you can stop it." He takes my hand and we leave.

* * *

><p>"So a blow job huh?" I say on our ride back home.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was young and it was stupid."

"I'm glad you didn't tell me. There are some things about you Freddie that I just don't need to know. And if you have any other secrets that are on that level, please keep them to yourself. Ok?"

"Ok." I kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Today is Cook's hearing. Maybe they'll have mercy on him. Freddie is going a little crazy. He's really worried about him. I really pray they have mercy. JJ, Freddie, Effy and I walk in to see Cook sitting on the bench with some guy, it's probably his lawyer. Just when Cook's about to go in, Paddy, who I now know is his little brother, comes rushing in to see him.<p>

"I didn't go to school. I want to watch!" He yells.

"Listen, I need you to be a big man for me, Ok? I need you to sit right there and wait. You can't come in." Freddie takes Paddy and puts him on the bench.

"Tell them to piss off!" he shouts. "Tell them you didn't do anything!" he yells as Cook walks into the room. I get down on Paddy's level.

"Paddy, look at me. Cook is a brave guy and he'll be alright. There's no need to worry." A few minutes later, Cook comes out with two cops on his sides. Paddy tries to run up to him but Freddie pulls him back. I hope he'll be Ok in there.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of Freddie's little secret? Do you think it was right for Blood to do what he did? Unfortunately Cook is going away :( Since black guy didn't have a name, I had to come up with one on my own.<br>Please review! **


	3. Episode 4: Katie

**_Disclaimer: I only own my O/C_**

* * *

><p>Freddie and I are chilling on the couch at one of the hottest clubs in Bristol, when I see Katie come out the bathroom.<p>

"Katie!" I say. She turns around.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Oh you know. Just chillin."

"You cool?" Freddie asked.

"Come. Sit. Have a drink with us." I suggest.

"Can't. I'm working."

"Wow. I can tell." Some blonde walks up behind Katie and taps her on the back.

"Sweetheart, I've run out of fags. So you have to get me some more."

"First of all, I'm not your fucking maid. Second I don't work for you so you'll have to get your own fucking fags." She turns back around to us. "Stupid bitch." The blonde hoe pushes Katie and she lands head first on Freddie's lap.

"Swallow or spit sweetheart?"

"Oh hell no." I say. Katie gets up and follows the girls, then I get up off the couch, with the intent of picking up the phone and calling 1-800-Choke-That-Hoe, but Freddie pulls me back down.

"It's not your fight." He says.

"But clearly you saw what she did."

"Katie can handle it." We look over and Katie tripped the girl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She screeched. Katie walks up to her and punches her dead in her face.

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you?" The bouncer picks Katie up and takes her outside.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back." I say to Freddie.<p>

I go outside and see Katie sitting by herself. I sit down next to her and pull out a cigarette and start smoking. I hand to her, seeing if she'll take it.

"I don't smoke."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Oh I don't know. Cancer?" I laugh lightly. "Fuck it." She takes it, takes a puff and immediately starts coughing.

"You inhaled wrong. Breathe in, now breathe in again so you feel it in your chest." She does what I say and has no problems.

"So what's it like?" she asks.

"What?"

"Love."

"It's great."

"That sounded really convincing."

"I'm not going to lie to you Katie. I was unsure. After everything that happened last year, I just, I wasn't sure if it was going to work. I wasn't sure if I should even stay with him."

"And now?"

"He's working his way there. It takes work. But nothing will be how it used to. I just want to get as close to that as possible." I take another puff. "But nothing is ever perfect."

"I thought it could be. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"What changed?"

"Me." I take her hand. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"I thought you were Katie fucking Fitch." I say.

* * *

><p>Naomi and Katie are having a barbeque, so the group gets together with some of Emily's friends I guess to hang out. JJ and Emily's brother are playing at the kid pool, Naomi, Effy and I are on lawn chairs, Freddie and Thomas are on the grill and Emily… To be honest I have no idea what the fuck she's doing. Katie is standing back trying to process everything before she comes over to us.<p>

"Wow. Isn't this peachy?" Effy asks.

"Who's got more pills?" Emily asks us. "Effy? Ana?" we shake our heads no.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Katie asks.

"Don't think. It makes life super easier." Emily answers. "Naomi sweetness, got anymore of your special powder?" Naomi just looks at her. "Where's Cook when you need him?" She walks away.

"Yet another great day at Mrs. and Mrs. Campbell's." Naomi says sarcastically. I take out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Emily turns up the music and starts dancing with some girl. Thomas comes over with a burnt burger.

"Can I offer you ladies in a "cooked to perfection" burger?"

"No thanks." I say.

"Don't think so." says Effy. She gets up and goes inside and I get up and go to Freddie.

"Hey sexy." I look down at what an awful job he's doing. "I really need to teach you how to cook." The girl that Emily is dancing with, she pulls her in and they start kissing.

"Emily what the fuck are you doing?" Naomi yells. Emily breaks away, runs into Naomi and they both fall in the pool. "Fuck you, this is a fucking pantomime." Naomi says getting out of the pool. Emily gets up and pushes her.

"Fuck you right back."

"Ems stop it." Katie says.

"Stay out of this." Emily snaps.

"Do you want to fuck her?" Naomi asks.

"Maybe I do. So what?"

"That's enough." Emily's mum says. "What's this all about?"

"I fucked the dead girl." Naomi begins. "And now she's punishing me for it."

"Hey! Good news everyone! I found us a caravan." Their dad says. "What have I missed?"

"Look at you all, pretending to be such a happy family." Emily says.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Mrs. Fitch says.

"Get off your high horse!"

"I can't… I can't be here anymore." Mrs. Fitch says with her voice cracking as she walks away.

"A bit melodramatic. Remind you of anyone?" Emily asks Katie. Katie slaps her in the face and walks away.

"Come on son." Mr. Fitch says taking away their brother.

"And I thought our family was fucked up." I say under my breath to Effy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice and sweet. Get ready Freddie's episode is next!<strong>


	4. Episode 5: Freddie and Ana (Part 1)

**Since a whole lot goes down in Freddie's episode I decided to split it into two parts to make it easier to read.**

_**Disclaimer: I just own my O/C nothing else.**_

* * *

><p>Anthea is out of town so that means Freddie, Effy and I have the house all to ourselves. The three of us are in the kitchen inhaling drugs, taking pills and having ourselves a great time. Effy finds a little disco ball and shines a flashlight on it while Freddie and I dance. We change our clothes and go outside for a water balloon fight. In order for the balloons to bust, we have to throw them pretty hard and it hurts like hell. Effy and I team up and sneak up on Freddie, dousing him with balloons. Effy is in the living room drinking her ass off while Freddie and get it on, on the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I go in and check on Freddie.<p>

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning."

"Ugh." He sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Judgment day." I poke my lip out.

"Do you have to go?"

"Don't worry. I won't be long. Dad will flip if I miss the disciplinary hearing."

"I gotta go get something to eat for this shit place." He kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I go into Effy's room to see how she's doing.

"Hey. I'm going to get some food. You want anything?" She shakes her head. "Are you alright? You coming down with something?"

"No. This is me up."

"Alright." I hop on the bus and head to the store.

* * *

><p>When I get back to the house I get the groceries away. I see Freddie's bike and a stack of books on the table so I know he's home.<p>

"Freddie? Effy?" I go upstairs and see Effy in her bed and Freddie standing in the doorway. "What happened?" He closes the door pulls me into Anthea's room. There's all kinds of cutouts on the walls and on the bed. I look at the pictures and they're about war and death. "What's all this?"

"This is what I walked into. Effy was on the bed cutting all these out talking about 'the end.'"

"What end?"

"Hers. So I got her out of the room, and put her to bed."

"Thank you." I say sighing as I comb my fingers through my head.

"Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

"No. But it's probably nothing. How'd the disciplinary thing go?"

"He's a pretty weird guy, but he said I had to get my work done by Monday."

"Ok. I'll stay with Effy and you get your work done." I tug on his shirt and we lean in and kiss. I go into Effy's room and fall asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Freddie opens the curtains and there's a tray of food by the bed. Effy rolls over and opens up a bottle of alcohol.<p>

"Effy, enough with the drinking."

"I'm not the one grinding my teeth." She says.

"Ana's right." Freddie said. "Do you want to fuck up your A levels?" Effy tackles me on the bed and starts tickling me.

"Effy. Effy stop. Please." Her expression immediately changes completely blank. "Just stop with the dark shit, ok? This is me. Ana, your cousin."

"Ok… And this is me."

"Do you want me to leave you? Is that it?"

"No. But it's gonna happen." She says looking over at Freddie.

"Stop head fucking me Effy. Cause I can't deal with it."

"Then fuck off." I scoff and leave the room.

"You still think it's nothing?" Freddie asks me.

"She's probably tired or something."

"Ana, please, I don't think it's nothing."

"Freddie! Just fucking leave it!" I shout. I go downstairs and leave the house.

* * *

><p>I check my phone and it's mostly Effy with text messages tell me that she's sorry and to fuck off if I don't come back. Why is she so bipolar? I get a message from Freddie telling me that he loves me and he's sorry. I text back that I'll meet him at the house later. When I get to the house, Freddie and I are showing up at the same time, and he's in a rickshaw instead of his bike. There's music blasting and the lights are out. I greet Freddie and we race into the house. When we get inside, there's a shitload of people inside.<p>

"Who's fucking idea what this?!" I screech.

"It was Effy's. She posted it two hours ago." Pandora answers.

"I refuse to mingle with goths." Katie says pushing through people. "What the hell does that mean?" We turn around to see a sign that says 'Goodbye.'

"Shit." I say. I race upstairs to look for Effy. I knock on her mom's room's door. "Effy. Come on, answer the door." The door gets unlocked and I walk inside. I look on the wall and there's more pictures and words.

"You didn't reply." I hear a voice say." I sent you messages and you didn't reply." I lay down on the floor and see Effy under the bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. It wasn't fair." She puts her hand out and I take it. "I'm really fucking things up aren't I?"

"Yeah." She laughs. "Ana, I don't want them here. I thought I did, but now I don't. I don't know what's going on, but you and Freddie are the only people I can trust."

"Nothing is going to happen to you Effy. I will do everything in my power to prevent that. I'm going to take care of you. There's no need to worry. I got you. I promise." I look up at Freddie in the doorway. "Get rid of them." He leaves the room. I pull Effy from under the bed and wrap a blanket around her shoulders. I sit her down on the stairs with her in my arms. Freddie lights a spliff for her when we hear a noise. Freddie goes downstairs to investigate. Freddie pushes some guy to the door.

"Where is she anyways?" He turns around and it's Cook. How the hell did he get out of jail.

"Get out." Effy says. "Get out!"

"She looks like that fucking chick from The Ring, Freds."

"Wait in the shed." Freddie says. Freddie escorts Cook out and Effy starts crying and I hold her until I put her to bed.

"Are you alright?" Freddie says embracing me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't apologize. You were stressed. You're doing your best."

"I love you. Really I do."

"I know. I love you too." He says placing his lips softly on my forehead. I go back into the room to check on Effy.

"What am I going to do with you girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a taste of what is going to happen in the next chapter. I'm going to reveal my interpretation of Effy's breakdown in the next chapter so it doesn't seem so random. <strong>


	5. Episode 5: Freddie and Ana (Part 2)

**Ok here's the end of Freddie's episode! I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O/C**_

* * *

><p>Freddie and I get Effy out of bed to bathe her. Apparently, Freddie has some idea for the three of us. When we get outside, the rickshaw is pulling up. Oh boy. The guy pulls us through the park.<p>

"What the fuck is this for?" She asks.

"To get some fresh air Eff." He answers. The guy stops the carriage and gets off.

"Please have it back by seven and have respect." He points to a sign on the inside that reads, 'No sex in the rickshaw.' I laugh lightly to myself. The three of us get out of the rickshaw and play tag and run around the park. We collapse on the ground and I roll over on top of Freddie and start making out with him. I roll back on the ground and we look at the clouds. Effy starts talking nonsense about things chasing her because they're hungry. She says she thought she could handle it, seeing us, but she can't. She looks over and sees a group of people coming over and she starts freaking out. Freddie runs over to them to scare them off. We both burst out into laughter and she says she has to go home. Freddie takes the rickshaw back to the house but when he sees Anthea, outside talking to the cops, he rolls past the house.

"Freddie! What the hell are you doing?!" I say. He talks the rickshaw to some street fair. Great just what she needs. Freddie and I are trying to get the people off of the cart, and when I turn around, Effy's gone. I go in one direction and Freddie goes into another. I bump into someone with his face painted red.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Cook?" he nods his head. "I lost her. I can't find her, I turned my back for two minutes and she was gone." I say with a panicked voice and tears in my eyes.

"Well then let's go find her." We race to go get Effy. I see Freddie standing on top of something looking.

"Freddie! Freddie!" I yell waving my hands. He looks down, sees me and jumps down from what he was standing on.

"Ana! Ana!" I hear my name being called. I look up and see Katie standing on a float in an angel-like costume with Effy in her arms. I get up on the platform and take Effy in my arms.

"It's ok. You're ok."

* * *

><p>Freddie takes us to some old people's home. Katie, Effy, Freddie and I walk into a room with an old man. I'm guessing that's his grandfather.<p>

"Freddie. What a lovely surprise."

"I didn't know where else to go."

"So which one of you lovely ladies is Elizabeth?"

"I'm Katie."

"Lovely. So that would make you Ana and you Elizabeth. Have a seat you two." He says to Freddie and me.

"No disrespect sir, but I have to stay with her." I say to him.

"It's fine. Sit down." he walks up to Effy and Katie. "Why don't you take her someplace to get some tea?" Katie takes Effy out of the room. I sit down and Freddie sits next to me.

"We did everything we could." Freddie says.

"I know. But you need help, both of you. You can't do it by yourself."

"No one else is going to do it!" I shout. "No one cares. No one knows her like I do."

"Do you really want to be doing this for the rest of your life? Being at her aid every minute?"

"I don't give a flying fuck. She's my cousin. She's family."

"Freddie, tell her that she can't do it by herself."

"No, because she's right. I'm not going to stand back and let it happen again. I won't."

"Do you have any idea how hard your father tried to keep your mother in this world?"

"He didn't fight Granddad. He let her do it. He let her kill herself." Freddie said, standing up.

"No he didn't. He did the best he could and that 's what you're going to do." Freddie's grandfather sits Freddie next to me. "You think the world of Ana don't you?" Freddie looks at me.

"She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Being with her is like nothing I've ever felt before." I didn't even know I was crying until Freddie wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Then look at her. Really look at her. Look at what all of this is doing to her." Freddie's grandfather looks at me. "Ana, you love Effy, don't you?"

"With all my heart." He walks over and gets the phone and brings it over to me.

"Then you know what you have to do. Keep your sanity for another day." I take the phone in my hands. I can't do this. I can't call someone so they can put her away. I need her by me. She needs me. I need to watch over her. No one else understands her.

"Ana! Effy won't come out the toilet!" Katie says busting into the room. She won't come out? Immediately, everything flashes before my eyes, the pictures, the words, the sign…. I jump out of my seat and go darting to the bathroom. Of course the door is locked so I kick it to get it down. When it finally opens, Effy is laying on the floor with both her wrists slit. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

"Help!" I scream. "Somebody help me! Please someone get help!"

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the bench outside her room, with my right leg shaking like mad. Freddie is sitting next to me doing some origami. Effy tried to kill herself. She literally just tried to kill herself. Why would she do that? What was making her so unhappy that she thought suicide was the only option? I got a flashback to what she said that day in the park. She couldn't handle seeing 'us.' Who the hell was she talking about? Then it donned on me. By 'us' she meant Freddie and me. Every time she had a breakdown, Freddie and I were together. She can't handle seeing Freddie and I together because part of her still wants him. She was fine before, but I guess the closer Freddie and I grew together, the more that frustration grew inside her and she can't handle it.<p>

Karen comes over with two cups of coffee and sits down between Freddie and I. His hands are shaking so much, he can't finish is bird, so Karen finishes it for him. Anthea comes out of the room with a nurse who has her arm around her shoulder. I go into Effy's room and sits down next to her bed. I put my head on the bed and start crying.

"I'm so sorry Effy. I didn't want any of this to happen to you. I'm so sorry. I said I would look after you and I didn't. I tried to protect you and I failed. I'm sorry." I say in between tears. Her fingers move and she turns toward me.

"Leave. Please just go." I get up and leave the room. Freddie's dad and London are standing there. I hug Leo first and then my sister before I go outside. I sit next to Anthea outside of the hospital.

"The two of you were so beautiful to watch when you were younger. Effy had her own way of doing certain things and sometimes you would follow her and other times she would follow you. She had such energy that was scary. But you controlled that energy. You were very good at it, even when you were younger." She takes a puff of her cigarette. "She's gonna need you again. She's gonna need us to rebuild her again."

"No." I say. "She's just gonna need you and only you. I'm done." I get up and run back to the house.

* * *

><p>When I get inside, I immediately go into Anthea's room and tear down all the pictures and burn them. I look at a picture of Freddie, Effy and I. The picture has a circle around Freddie and I, who are standing next to each other, and a deeper circle around Freddie. I throw that picture into the fire last. As I'm standing in front of the fire, I feel so numb, I wonder if I'll even feel fire. I reach my hand out but someone knocks it away and pulls me away and I fight the person that's holding me.<p>

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I tried my hardest. I tried!"

"I know you did cupcake. I know." Cook whispers in my ear. We collapse on the ground and I cry some more as Cook cradles me with my head on his chest and his hand on my back. I feel myself being passed over to someone else, warmth that I recognize. It's Freddie. I wipe my face off and the three of us sit and watch the fire. "You have to move forward now." Cook says. "For her, for you, for your relationship. For me." Freddie takes my hand and pulls me close and I pull Cook in and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you guys. I really do." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did I do a good job in explaining Effy's breakdown? What did you think of Freddie's grandfather trying to help? What do you think of Freddie's role in helping Effy? What did you think of the moments between Cook and Ana?<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Episode 6: Effy

**Since I changed the outcome of the end of this episode, technically this is my last episode of Season 4. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O/C.**_

* * *

><p>Effy is in the nut house and she refuses to let anyone see her. Which I think is utterly ridiculous. I don't even know when she's coming home, if she's ever coming back home. I don't know why I can't see her. Even if she did let me, I wouldn't be able to face her. I mean it was my fault she's there in the first place, because I couldn't help her. But Freddie's grandfather was right, I couldn't do it by myself. I did need help and Freddie wasn't exactly the right kind.<p>

Since Effy left, I've been staying with Freddie. Like actually living in his house. It's different, but I do enjoy it. I thought Leo wouldn't like having another teenager in the house, but I'm not that much of a problem. Leo also likes the fact that I can cook and clean so it's less for him to do. Karen enjoys having another girl in the house. Especially since we team up sometimes and mess with Freddie.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the couch watching TV, when I hear a knock on the door. I go and answer it and Effy is standing there.<p>

"I brought your sweater back." She says with it in her hand. I stand there speechless. "Good to see you Effy?" she says.

"Fuck that. Good to see you doesn't even cover it." I go to her and hug her with all my might. I bring her inside and sit her in the dining room. I pull out some ice cream and an apple pie. She looks at the slice in front of her and looks back up at me.

"Yours?"

"Of course." She smiles, digs in and closes her eyes with delight.

"God I've missed your cooking." I laugh lightly before I start eating.

"Why didn't you let me come see you? I've been going crazy."

"Because of the treatment John was giving me. He didn't want me to see anyone. He thought it would be better."

"Who's John?"

"John Foster. My counselor. He's the one who helped me."

"How did he do that?"

"He took all my bad memories and made them good."

"Memories of me?"

"Only a few."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"All that matters is that you're back. You're back and eating my food again."

"So you've been living here?" she says looking around.

"Yeah, Freddie's idea. It's kinda like being married but not." I hear the door open and close.

"Ana?"

"In here Freds." I call out. He comes into the kitchen and sees who's sitting at the table.

"Holy shit it's you." He races up and hugs her. "Now that you're here, Ana can stop cooking so much." Effy gives me a weird look. I look down in embarrassment. "Every time she thought of you, she would get worried and start cooking. I'm surprised we can even walk."

"Not funny." I say making a face.

"I was joking." He says. "Sort of." He says quckly. He kisses my forehead and goes upstairs. The two of us spend the rest of the night talking and watching TV before she goes back home. I go upstairs and put on my pajamas.

"Is she gone?" he asks.

"Yep."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad she's back." I say sitting on the bed.

"So does that mean you're going to leave me?" he asks pouting.

"No. At least not yet. I want to ease her into things." He passionately kisses me on the lips.

"Good. Because I'd miss waking up to this."

* * *

><p>We're all having a party tonight at the pub, to reveal our grades. We're just playing pool waiting for Effy. When Effy shows up, we get our drinks and sit down. JJ starts things off by knocking his phone against his glass.<p>

"Now that Effy's here and we're all suitably refreshed. The exam result party can now begin. I'll go first. A, A, B!" we all cheer.

"A, A, A!" Naomi says.

"B, B, C!" Emily says.

"C in philosophy!" says Panda.

"B, C, C!" Katie says happily.

"A, C, C!" Freddie says.

"A, B, A!" I say standing up.

"I got expelled." Thomas says and we all cheer like mad and bang on the table. We all look at Effy.

"Eff?" Panda says. Effy stands up.

"It doesn't matter what I got. None of this really matters. It's just letters on a page. You're all great people. But I think I'm finished."

"What the fuck do you mean finished?" I ask angrily.

"I'm in a different place now. We all are."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying goodbye."

"To everyone? Even me?'

"Yeah. To everyone. Even you."

"You can't say goodbye to me. We're family. You can't turn your back on family."

"I have to." She grabs her coat and leaves. What the fuck just happened here? She better not try and commit suicide again. I grab my coat and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Katie asks me.

"I'm going after her." Freddie grabs my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Let her sleep on it. Go see her tomorrow. Come on, I'm taking you home."

* * *

><p>The next day, is the first time I'm stepping into Effy's house since the accident. I'm standing in the kitchen when Effy comes down the stairs.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she questions with her arms folded.

"I want a fucking explanation. That's what I'm doing here."

"Ana…"

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Do you not realize your words actually hurt?"

"I had my reasons."

"Well do tell because I'm all ears. Or did John not only steal your bad memories but your brain too?"

"Tea and biscuits?" Anthea asks.

"Mum!"

"Auntie!" Anthea leaves the room. "I thought everything was fine when you came back. I thought you actually cared. I love you Effy."

"Don't do that! I went crazy when I was with you."

"No. You went crazy when you saw Freddie and I together because you still had feelings for him. Look me in the eye and tell me that's not true." She looks down.

"You didn't do anything for me!"

"That is such horse shit! I did everything I could! It's not my fault you couldn't handle it! I wasn't going to give up my relationship because you he loves me and not you."

"That's not fair."

"No you're not fair. Me being with Freddie is something you have to deal with on your own. But I still love you. You hear me? I still love you." I wait for her to say something before I leave the house.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?'<p>

"Horrible." I say flopping on the couch. "She's still mad about you and me."

"You wanna get out of here?" he asks taking my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that schools over, we could leave. Go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"What are we gonna do about money? Where are we gonna live?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. So what do you think?" Me and Freddie getting out of here? Not a care in the world, just the two of us.

"Alright. Let's do it."

* * *

><p>We have our bags pack and ready to go when there's banging on the door. Freddie opens the door and Cook is carrying Effy inside and puts her on the couch.<p>

"What happened to her?" I ask, panicked.

"She had some breakdown and ran into traffic before she passed out." He answers.

"An ambulance please. For my friend." Freddie says on the phone. Sit next to the couch and take her hand. "She's not right. She's been sectioned before." He argues. "82 Peveril Road."

"You fucking skipping out on me man?" Cook asks Freddie when I go into the kitchen to get a cold rag to put on her head.

"Yeah. Ana and I were going to leave tonight."

"So you're going to leave her?"

"Cook she broke her heart!"

"She broke mine too. I bet you broke her heart too Ana."

"Cook she obviously doesn't want me here." I say.

"So that's it then? Grow the fuck up."

"Thanks for bringing her here." I say to him as he leaves.

"Don't screw it up." He calls.

* * *

><p>I sit in the chair next to Effy's bed waiting for her to wake up. She opens her eyes and looks around.<p>

"Eff? You OK?"

"I'm back where I was."

"Yeah. In the hospital."

"No. In here." She says pointing to her head.

"I'm here for you."

"I didn't mean what I said to you."

"Ssh. Don't worry about it."

"I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. I shouldn't have said what I said too."

"I'm not mad you're with Freddie. I'm happy for you."

"I know you are."

"I just want what you have."

"You'll get it. Just wait."

"Good morning. How are you?" a voice says behind me. I turn around and there's a man behind me.

"I don't want him anymore." Effy says shaking her head. I get up and face the man.

"You must be John Foster."

"And you must be Ana. I've heard so much about you."

"That's great. You need to fuck off now."

"She's my patient."

"Not anymore. We'll get someone else." He glares at me. "You heard me. Disperse." I say waving my hand. He clicks his pen and leaves.

"You deserve better." Effy says.

"I don't want better. Do you understand how boring my life would be if you weren't here?" I ask taking her hand.

"I got you into trouble."

"And I don't care. That's what family does. Just go to sleep now. OK?"

"I love you. So much." I kiss her hand.  
>"I love you too." she slowly drifts off into sleep. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Anthea standing next to me. She motions that I can leave. I get out of the chair and she grabs me and hugs me. "I hate it here."<p>

"So do I my love. So do I."

* * *

><p>The next day, as I'm lying in Freddie's bed, my phone rings. I answer the call and it's Foster. He wants to talk to me. I quietly get dressed so I don't wake Freddie. I kiss him on the lips before I leave. When I get inside, he directs me to his office and I sit down.<p>

"You counsel people in here?" I ask.

"You find it oppressive?"

"Uh yeah."

"I find it peaceful. Although maybe I should brighten it up a little bit."

"Look Foster, I know you didn't wake me to talk about your office."

"I called you here about Elizabeth. She and her mother have expressed dissatisfaction with my methods, which is completely understandable."

"You never helped her. You made her worse."

"Regardless of what you say, I will keep working with her."

"Are you mental? We don't want you. Just stay away." I demand, getting up.

"I admit I was stupid, I made mistakes. I get too close. I feel bad."

"Stay away from her." I say walking away. I walk up the stairs and try to open the door, but it's locked.

"I can't let you have her, I'm afraid." He comes walking towards me with a bat.

"Hey, wait a minute." He hits me in the head and I fall to the ground. He tries to come at me again, but I kick him aside and try to run down the stairs. He grabs me and throws me down kicking me in the stomach and hitting me with the bat. He punches me in the face. I punch him in the balls and he drops the bat. I pick it up and break the doorknob, opening the door. I try to leave, but he yanks my leg hard, I hear something pop and I fall on my head. We wrestle over the bat, and I finally get it, hitting him in the ribs and once in the face, knocking him out. I waste no time getting up and limping outside. When I get outside, I can barely see and I go to the nearest place with people. When I get inside, someone touches my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" A woman says. I collapse on the floor. "Someone quick! Call an ambulance!"

"Finally." I whisper, before everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>So I obviously switched Freddie's place with Ana, but I soooo <strong>**couldn't let her not fight back. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	7. The Aftermath

**Well the new chapter is finally up! I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV:<p>

I push the doors to the hospital open to see London and Anthea in the waiting room. They both stand up when they see me.

"What happened?! Where is she?!" London puts her hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"She's in surgery right now. We're waiting for a doctor to come out and give us an update." She sits me down in between herself and Anthea. 3 hours pass before a doctor comes out.

"I'm looking for the family of Anamaria Stonem?" he says.

"That's us." London says. He comes over to us. "What happened to my sister?"

"I'm Dr. Wilson. She walked into a convenience store very badly beaten before she passed out. She has a broken leg, some broken ribs and a lot of internal bleeding. Since I am a General Surgeon, I handled her bleeding, which is under control and Ortho finished handling her bones."

"So can we see her now?" Anthea asked.

"Not yet. She's still in surgery."

"Why?"

"She has major brain injury so the Neurosurgeon is with her now. Someone should be out with an update soon."

"Thank you." London says. Dr. Wilson walks away.

"Excuse me, my name is Officer Mason. Did you say you were here for Anamaria Stonem?" a cop asks walking up to us.

"Yes. What seems to be the problem?" London asks.

"We would just like to ask you a couple of questions if that's ok." She pulls out a pad and paper. "Now it seems that Anamaria might have gotten into a fight with all the damage that was done. Is there anyone that you can think of that she could have gotten into a fight with?" We all shake our heads no. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"I haven't seen my sister face-to-face in a couple weeks. We've used Facetime, but that's about it." London answers.

"And you ma'am?"

"Um yesterday. Her cousin, my daughter, is in a psychiatric home and we switched places at her bedside." Anthea answers.

"And are you her brother, boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend. I haven't seen her since yesterday either. She lives with me and we went to bed together and when I woke up this morning, she was gone." I answer.

"And why was she staying with you? Why isn't she staying with her parents?"

"Our mother is dead and our father is in America." London snaps.

"I'm sorry for you loss. And she isn't staying with you?"

"No, I live in London and since I don't have that great of a relationship with our father, by the time I found out she was here in Bristol and not in America, she was already enrolled in college."

"So where does she live?" Anthea raises her hand.

"Her father sent her to live with me and my ex husband."

"And then she moved in with her boyfriend?"

"Only a couple weeks ago. When my daughter was sectioned." She writes more things down on the pad.

"And where is your daughter now?"

"She's still at the home. I'm supposed to be picking her up later today."

"And who do you live with?" she asks me.

"My sister and my father."

"And they all get along well?"

"They wouldn't do this to her!" I snap.

"Freddie answer her question." London says.

"Yes, they do." She writes down some more.

"That's enough for now. Did she by any chance have a phone on her so I can trace her last calls up to the accident?" London goes into her bag, to grab another bag with all of Ana's things in it. She takes out the phone and hands it to the cop. "Thank you for your cooperation. I will keep in touch." She takes our information and leaves. We sit down and process what just happened and I text my dad to give him an update. 2 more hours later, another doctor comes out.

"Anamaria Stonem?" she asks. We all nod our heads. "I'm Dr. Peterson, head of Neuro."

"How is she?" I ask.

"You may want to sit down." we don't sit down. "She has had a lot of brain damage, and a lot of bleeding that was hard to control, but we did stop as much bleeding as we could. Unfortunately there is a great deal of swelling."

"So what does that mean?"

"We had to do what is called a Medically Induced Coma." My heart dropped to my feet. "If we keep her in the coma, we can control the swelling. As the swelling goes down, we can check to see if there are any more bleeders. She also had a blown pupil, but we were able to fix that right away." There is complete silence.

"Can we see her?" London finally asks.

"Yes you can." We follow the doctor to her room. When we open the door, Ana has her head bandaged and an oxygen mask over her mouth. There's a cast on her left foot, her face is bruised and there is a bandage over her left eye. When London sees what she looks like, she falls to the ground crying. Anthea slowly rubs her back as I look at what happened to my girlfriend.

"Happy fucking birthday to me." I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Ana is not going to die, yes she will wake up don't you worry. We just have to have a little bit go on before she does. I really hope this was a good start!<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Awake?

**Welcome to 2015 everybody! I hope everyone has a great new year!**

* * *

><p>Ana has been in the coma for about 3 weeks now. It's getting really lonely without her. I spend most of my time at the hospital alongside London and their father who finally showed up. My dad has to basically pry me away from her bedside. I really want my love to wake up. I want to hold her, kiss her, love her.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up the next day to a very familiar voice.<p>

"Freddie, you really need to start cleaning up your room again." My body shoots out of the bed and I stand in the middle of my room.

"Ana?"

"I mean really Freddie, just because I haven't been here, doesn't mean you can let it get like this." I race up and hug my girlfriend and consume her in kisses.

"Freddie, Freddie calm down." She laughs.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too." she says. "Now let me show you how happy I am." She presses her lips passionately against mine as the kiss becomes deeper and deeper. I pick her up and lay her carefully onto my bed with me on top of her. She slowly lifts my shirt over my head with her hands trailing up and down my chest. I take her shirt off and leave kisses going down her neck to her collarbone. She has a cast on her leg, so I have to be careful. I try to unclasp her bra but she stops me.

"Not this time." She says. "I have to save something for our honeymoon." I laugh and we unbuckle our pants and get under the covers. I thrust into her and she moans in pleasure. She flips me over and she's on top, grinding her hips and leaving trails of kisses going down my chest. I flip her onto her back and thrust some more. After about half an hour, she reaches her climax and caves under me with me following soon after. I roll over on the other side of her and pull her into my arms, kissing her head.

"I've missed you."

"I know you have." She laughs. I hold her in my arms until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, she's not next to me.<p>

"Ana! Ana where are you?"

"Ssh Freddie! I went to the bathroom." She says coming into my room wearing underwear and one of my t-shirts. I sigh heavily and relax. She climbs in the bed next to me and I take her back into my arms.

"I thought I lost you again."

"No, you haven't." she kisses my neck. "Why didn't you come see me?"

"Dad thought seeing you was making me crazy, and he wanted me to focus on getting into a university. Why didn't you tell me you were awake? I would have come see you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise, and I wanted as much time as I could have with you before my sister and my father take up all the time."

"How much time do we have?"

"Hopefully a very long time."

* * *

><p>Ana has physical therapy today and then she's going to see her sister. Which is ok because I asked her to meet me at the park in about 10 minutes. When I get there she's sitting on a swing.<p>

"Hey beautiful." I say, walking up to her and hugging her.

"Hey handsome."

"How was therapy?"

"Painful, but ok. It needs to be done."

"Your sister let you come and see me?"

"It was hard, but I broke free." She looks around. "So what are we doing here?"

"We're here because of that." I answer pointing up to the sky and she looks up and gasps.

"It's beautiful." I pull her off the swing and we lay in the grass, staring up at the sky with her in my arms.

"I've missed this." I say.

"What?"

"Holding you in my arms like everything is ok."

"Everything is ok. We're ok. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be the way you are."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want this moment, right now. Lying in the arms of my boyfriend, staring at a beautiful sky full of stars. Ok?"

"Ok." She snuggles closer next to me.

* * *

><p>I wake up in my bed with no recollection of how I got there and Ana isn't there. But before I could worry about that, my phone rings and it's London so I answer it.<p>

"Hey London-"

"Freddie, where the fuck have you been?! I know your dad said that you shouldn't spend so much time here but that doesn't mean you completely disappear! She's your fucking girlfriend you need to be here!"

"Wait London what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my sister! You haven't been here."

"Been where? Ana's awake."

"No Freddie. She's not awake."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys Ana is not awake. I wasn't going to wake her up that easily. I kind of got this idea from the episode Rich from season 6, but I don't own the idea. <strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
